1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to point-to-point-over-Ethernet (PPPoE) service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadband service providers for distributed computing network services such as digital subscriber line (DSL) service typically require the end user, e.g., the home or business DSL subscriber, to employ a router, switch, or other customer premises equipment (CPE) to terminate the DSL connection at the residence or business location. The router or other CPE serves to terminate the Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) connection, and generally utilizes point-to-point-over-Ethernet (PPPoE) enabled software to complete the user authentication process.
When a DSL subscriber encounters a problem with their DSL connection, the DSL service provider has no way to automatically determine the specific make and/or model of a particular CPE device being utilized by the DSL subscriber. In this situation, telephone inquiries to the subscriber are made to attempt to discover what type of equipment is being utilized at the CPE location, or a service technician is dispatched to “eyeball” the equipment when the customer does not know what type of CPE device is at their location. Consider a typical case of tens of thousands (or even millions, in some cases) of DSL subscribers and their respective CPE devices, and the support problems presented to the DSL service provider become evident.
In addition, when a service provider wishes to upgrade DSL transport services in their service area(s), e.g., the provision of Point to Point Protocol Termination and Aggregation (PTA), it may be difficult to cost-effectively deploy the new service plan if the service provider does not know what types of CPE devices are currently deployed. For example, if a new transport service is scheduled for deployment in a specific geographic region, but it is determined that a large number of CPE devices may not support the new service, delays in deployment result. Such delays lead to increased provider costs, which are typically passed along to the subscribers, resulting in higher rates.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system or method which is capable of automatically identifying CPE devices in a service provider's service area.